Fuedal Sonic
by Reiya-chan
Summary: amy was a normal hedgehog until one day when she turned human and was transported to another world with her friends Inuyasha crossover
1. Chapter 1

Dhara: 4 things first story, no help, be nice, no flames

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Sonic and co.i dont own the inu gang either

* * *

"Hey Amy!" greeted a short white haired bat with green eyes and blue eyeshadow (A/N what do you call what she wears)of whom we all know is Rouge. "Yeah?" asked a hedgehog with pinkshoulder length hair, green eyesand a red dress with matching boots"me and the girls "(Mina and Bunnie) were wondering if you were coming to---

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," mocked squirrl with reddish brownishhair and blue eyes.." I'm sorry, but the only thing that could have possibly been dragged in by a cat is you." stated Rouge. Sally and her possy walked away. "Sally used to be our best friend ," sighed Amy, "what happened?" "I don't know, said Rouge, " i guess its probably because you both have a crush on our blue haired friend." Amy sighed. "well are you coming to the party this saturday or not!" asked Rouge. "yes," annswered Amy.

* * *

"Ugh! Shadow is such a moron," shouted Mina. " You should calm down hun," said a rabbit with blonde hair (Bunnie), " ah know he gets on your nerves- "Oh there you are, so, who's getting food for the party? Asked Amy. Suddenly the bell rang and they ran to class hopping they wouldn't get in any trouble.

* * *

They huffed as soon as they got in class. "glad you could join us laidies,"said Ms. Mok.They quietly walked to their seats and the class was resumed.

* * *

At lunch they walked to their other friends. "hi guys," greeted a yellow haired vixen with blue eyesotherwise known as tails. " Move over knucklehead," said rouge as she pusheda certain red haired violet eyed echidnaoff the bench." WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"knuckles yelled. Every one else watched in amusement." I needed a seat" replied rouge. Knuckles began grumbling before he sat down between sonic and shadow.

* * *

After lunch they all had to go to science "great," thought the aqua eyedpurple haired mongooseshe looked at the red/blackhairedhedgehog with red eyes and thought _Damn you shadow_. This would be a long class. "todays class will be discecting frogs," said thegreen haired mouse. every body groaned here are your parterners: Shadow, Mina, sonic , Amy, tails, Bunnie, Knuckles, and Rouge ect. ect.

* * *

At the end of class mina bolted out the door " thank god thats over with," said mina now to get home. she walked home and saw a book on the door step and decided to read it.

* * *

When Amy came home she saw a book near the gateas soon as she got inside she started to read it. the book talked about a land with demons and magic and humans .

* * *

when tails was working on a project he noticed a book in his backpack and decided to read it.

* * *

Shadow was bored and noticed a book near where he wasracing sonic, sonic also noticed a book near a bush they went back to their houses while reading.

* * *

rouge and bunnie wre walking when they saw books and picked them up and decided to read them later.

* * *

Knuckles noticed a book in his backyard an read it (a/n all the same book.)he fell asleep a few minites later.

* * *

a few hours later the rest of the gang fell asleep

* * *

Amy woke up and saw alot of trees and a stream. she looked in the stream and saw a human girl with pink shoulder length and green eyes. when she realizedshe had some how become human,she fainted.

* * *

dhara: please read and review

shadow: dont do it , read the genre, shes going to do some thing to me!

dhara: at least i didn't give youa gun like sega.

Shadow: but that is amazing to have a gun

dhara: guns are evil, pure evil, they should be destroyed.


	2. where am I?

hello its me, again!

disclaimer: inuyasha and co. notmine sonic and co. still not mine

* * *

Amy woke up in a small hut; her green eyes were widened when she saw a boy with silver hair, dog ears, gold eyes and a red kimono. Standing next to him was a girl in a school uniform with black hair and brown eyes.

On the side of the room there was another boy with short black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes in a purple robe with a staff (A/N is that what Miroku wears?) next to _him_ was a girl with a black jumpsuit (A/N I don't know what its called, don't sue me) and pink shoulder, elbow, knee, and stomach pads, she had brownish hair, brown eyes, and pink eye shadow. Sleeping on the floor was a small child with orangish hair and a tail. "Kagome, is this girl from your time?" asked the silver haired boy. "She might be," answered the girl in a uniform who must have been Kagome.

"Oh look she's awake." "Hello, you've been out for quite a while," said the girl with the pink eye shadow. "Would you bear my children?" asked the boy with the staff. Suddenly the boy got slapped. "I'm sorry for Miroku's behavior," said the girl with the pink eye shadow, " by the way, my name is Sango, and this is Kagome"

she said pointing to the girl in a uniform. "I'm Inuyasha," said the boy with the dog ears. I'm Miroku," said the boy with short black hair, " and this is Shippo." He said pointing to the little boy with the tail.

"I'm Amy," said Amy, " Could you tell me where I am ? "You're in the feudal era," said Kagome, "that's 500 years in the past" _Thud _Amy fainted again after hearing those last few words.

* * *

i am so sorry that its so short, but i cant think at all!

Shadow: oh well, its no loss for them

me: you are so mean

Shadow: i never got where i am being nice


End file.
